


Fastest Man Alive Series: Deleted Chapter: Nuclear Man

by AlphaQueen



Series: Fastest Man Alive [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode 1.13, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaQueen/pseuds/AlphaQueen
Summary: Title explains it self :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, there is really nothing special about this chapter. I am just sharing it with you guys because I didn't want to delete it and it would be a waste to let it sit around. I haven't done spell check or reread this chapter so there will be errors but bare with me. I'm only posting what I wrote, I didn't complete the chapter because I couldn't find a way to get away from the canon story line, and though my series is canon I try to change as much as I can so you guys aren't reading the actual episode in each of my chapters.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

“I don’t suppose it’s necessary to point out you are all starring” Stein said to the group, dropping his hands in annoyance.

Everyone looks in different directions expect Wells who said. “Our apologies”.

"It is remarkable" Stein says making his way over to the group. "I feel clearer than I have since the accident. What did you give me?".

" A cocktail of anti-psychotics, depressants, and mood stabilizers" says Wells.

"The same formula used to treat dissociative identity disorders. I assume this was your idea? " Stein asked Cait who nodded in response.

"Very clever, Cait. Don't call me that. Please" Cait says not trying to come off rude.

" I apologize" Stein says knowing it was hard for her to look at the man wearing her brothers face.

"We'd like to run some tests on you, if you don't mind" she says.

" Of course, Dr. Snow".

Caitlin lead Stein to the lab, asking him to take it shirt off as soon as they were there. Stein did as told and sat on the bed until Cait instructed him otherwise. Attaching a device to him and making sure it was linked to the computer, Cait grabbed her thermometer and took his temperature.

" Are you comfortable" she asked.

"A little warm" Stein said giving a small smile.

" Ronnie used to always run warm" Caitlin says looking at the monitor noticing his temperature was 108. "Not that warm".

Cait turned back to him, wondering if she should even ask the next question. "Can I talk to him" she asked.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'm not sure it works like that" Stein answered. "I can feel him though. I have these memories. Memories that I know aren't my own. He has memories of you but the ones that are particularly strong are the ones of the boy".

Caitlin gave a small smile. " Cisco".

Stein came out of his daze and looked at her. " Yes, he loves him very much".

"Dr. Snow, can we see you for a minute?" Well said over the intercom. "Excuse me" she says walking out of the room.

Stein took a deep breath putting his head down, this may have been hard for the friends and family of Ronnie seeing their loved one walking around but another controlling his body. But it was also hard on him, especially when it came to Ronnie's memories, and the memories he has with Cisco. He can feel Ronnie loves him so much but he can also feel his heart full of regret, and sometimes that was the hardest. It made him really think about the moments he missed, and all the time he spent away from his wife and took her for granted. If given the chance, he promised to make it all up to her, he would make her feel like the wonderful woman she was.

" You okay?" Barry asked noticing Caitlin seemed tensed.

" Yeah, it's just confusing" she says running her hands threw her hair.

" What isn't confusing is what's happening to him now Ronnie's body is rejecting Stein's atoms like a host rejecting a parasite. The resulting instability is causing an exothermic reaction. I worry if his temperature continues to rise, it'll set off a chain reaction" Wells explains.

" And then what happens?" Barry asks.

" He could go nuclear".

 

Cisco was super annoyed, what went from a great day quickly turned to a nightmare with Joe. He was so glad to be back at star labs. Cisco stopped in his tracks at the man who was removing the device Caitlin had attached before walking out of the room.

"Ronnie" Cisco says looking at Stein who smiled and shook his head. "Not Ronnie".

"Martin Stein" he says extending his hand to Cisco.

" Cisco Ramon" he says excepting the gesture.

" I know, Ronnie is very fond of you" Stein says grabbing his head as if he were getting a headache.

" You, ok" Cisco asks.

" Yes, it just when your around. I can hear the other in my head, he wants to come home to you" Stein explains dropping his hand.

Cisco swallows the lump in his throat, this was all so weird to him. "If you are looking for your colleagues they are in the next room, not so subtly discussing my condition".

Cisco nodded and left the room, catching up with Caitlin, Barry and Wells.

"That's not freaky at all" he says when he reaches the group.

"It seems Ronnie's fight with The Flash has exacerbated the Firestorm Matrix. It's unstable. Exponentially increasing the rate of fission inside his body" Explains Wells.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Man Who Saved Central City" coming soon


End file.
